


A school for wayward girls

by YellowEyedFiddler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowEyedFiddler/pseuds/YellowEyedFiddler
Summary: - She looks just like a little boy!- A pretty little boy...- I will be your friend, little Tailor. You don't want me to tell Ms Harquin your secret, do you?- No...





	1. Chapter 1

Ms Harquin’s school for Proper Christian Ladies was founded in 1843 by Eliza Harquin the third. Its mission, was to create able Christian girls of exceeding virtue. By the 1960’s everyone realized the mission had failed. The school became a holding place for misfits and the unwanted. It remained in its original location, but the building was old and dilapidated. The grounds were overrun with weeds and the entire project should have been shut down.   
Unfortunately it continued. Generations of girls were left in that disgraceful institution and forgotten until 1981, when the school had a change of leadership.   
In that year, Ms Eliza Harquin the fourth became headmistress. She was a beautiful strong woman, and she was determined to bring the vision of her great grandmother Eliza to fruition.  
In late March, 1981 a new student arrived at 1221 Baker Street - the address of the School. Taylor jumped out of her parent’s Dodge and waved goodbye. She had tears in her eyes. She carried a very small suitcase with all of her belongings. Before her parents had driven away, a crowd of children surrounded her.   
“Hi my name is Taylor. I want to be friends with you all. My parents said that you are wonderful girls, just like me”.  
She heard giggling but couldn’t tell who it was. She turned around and saw a beautiful blond girl. She was taller than the others and had pink hair clips.  
“Your hair is curly.” the tall girl said.  
Taylor touched her long curly hair. “Yes. Mine is curly like my mother’s. But I love your hair. And its straight.”   
“We all have straight hair.” the tall girl said. “It’s more beautiful.”  
Someone in the crowd said “she looks like a boy. A boy with long hair.”  
Laughter again.   
The tall girl touched Taylor’s hair. “You should cut your hair boy.”  
Taylor’s eyes began to water  
From the crowd someone said “Taylor? She even has a boy’s name.”  
The tall girl started to stroke Taylor’s hair. “I like boys. My name’s Larissa. We are going to be best friends.”  
Taylor pulled back. “But I’m not a boy. My parents said this is a girl’s school. For good girls.”  
“Larissa touched her cheek. Then why are you here?The boy’s school is on the other side of town.”  
“But, I’m not a boy. Why are you saying that?”  
The crowd parted and Taylor was approached by a tall beautiful woman in a pink dress. She bent down to look at the young girl.   
“What’s your name, little one?”  
“Taylor”  
“Did they tease you? Don’t worry, come with me. I won’t let them hurt you. Everything will be okay”.  
“They said I was a boy. They said I’m a boy with long hair”.  
“Larissa? You will visit my study after lunch. I will give you a punishment. I know how you like torturing fresh girls”.  
“But miss Eliza, we just noticed she looked a little like a boy. We didn’t think she would cry. She does look like a pretty…”  
“Silence! Stop that, Larissa Pratchett! I will double your punishment if you continue.”  
Ms. Eliza put her hand on Taylor’s shoulder and entered the school. The students followed her.

Ms. Harquin took Taylor to the bathroom and used a tissue to dry her enormous grey eyes. “Taylor I hope the other girls weren’t too hard on you. They like to bother the new girls. I’m new as headmistress, and the school had problems before. I’m trying to correct things now. I hope they didn’t scare you too much.”  
Taylor looked up at miss Harquin and said “Thank you.my mother knew you - you went to school together she said.”  
Miss Harquin’s cheeks flushed. “Really, I wasn’t very popular when I was that age. I don’t know many people. What was your mother’s name? Before she married your father?”  
“Stein - my mom was named Alice Stein. But now she’s Alice Harper. But she prefers Lisa.”  
Miss Harquin adjusted her hair and said “I’m sorry, It was so long ago and I knew so many people back then.”  
“Not too long ago. You are still so young Ms.Harquin. And Beautiful.”  
Ms Harquin flushed deeper and said. “I have to go Taylor. I have some work to do. I’m..I’m sorry.”   
She walked out. Taylor was left in the bathroom alone with her small suitcase, her fears and nowhere to go. She wanted to tell Ms. Harquin about her problem. She felt Ms Harquin would understand; that she would listen to her problem without judgement - without punishment.   
Instead, she went to the bathroom stall and locked the door. She looked underneath the stalls and checked that they were empty. Then she sat down, lifted her skirt and touched herself.   
Instantly her body was flooded with relief. The treatments she had received at the psychiatric clinic had blocked most of her memories, but she still retained a few. She remembered the night on the balcony with the brothers from the apartment next door to her. And she remembered Olive, the tan, muscular middle age woman she had met on the beach. Her fingers moved faster when she thought of the crowd of boys that watched her lick Olive on the beach. They hid behind the bushes and watched. The next day at school, she saw some of the boys. They said nothing. Taylor had been embarrassed. She always was embarrassed. But their was the other sensation also. The sensation that she was free. That there was nothing wrong with any of it. It was wonderful. It was liberating.  
Of course, at the clinic Professor Frobonius had explained that this feeling was wrong. She understood now. It was just the illness. But she couldn’t stop either. She took her other hand and put one finger in her bottom. It was still sore from the last time, so she licked the finger and tried again. She was filled with pleasure. Another memory came back. Thomas - her father’s best friend. She remembered his thick fingers probing her bottom. In those days she hadn’t touched herself back there yet . But Thomas was obsessed with Taylor’s bottom. He played with it, put things inside her and made her dance with them in her - hair brushes, cologne bottles, pens and pencils. And of course his tongue and fingers. His hands were so large! She was lost in the sensations; in the memories when she heard giggling.   
“Open the door!”   
Taylor felt terror. She covered herself up and hoped they would go away. She felt hot and her heart pounded.   
“What are you doing in there little boy?”  
Taylor didn’t answer.  
“We already saw you. If you come out, we won’t tell Ms Harquin. She likes you, you don’t want to disappoint her do you? She hates perverts. Do you want her to know you are a pervert?”  
Taylor cried silent tears. Then she opened the stall. Larissa and a short plump girl were standing there. Larissa had a smile on her face.  
“Go away, your bad.”  
“We will be very happy to tell Ms Harquin. Wendy, go get Ms. Harquin.” The plump girl giggled and walked toward the door.   
“No, wait. Please, please don’t tell her.”  
“Well what will you do if we don’t tell?”  
“I have some money in my suitcase. You can have it.”  
Larissa laughed. “You can pay us in other ways.”  
“You want me to do your work for you? I can clean your rooms.”  
“No, I really like you actually. I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to be my boyfriend. You are such a pretty little boy.”  
“But, I’m not a boy.”  
“So we should tell Ms. Harquin what you were doing in their?”  
“No, no not that.”  
“Then you should be my boyfriend. We can have dates and I can be pretty for you. We will get married one day.”  
Taylor started to feel the warm sensation between her legs - and the embarrassment. She looked down.  
“But we can’t get married. Two girls can’t be married.”  
Larissa walked toward her, and touched her gently on the nose. “I know. But a boy and a girl can. She leaned down and kissed her softly. “You are my perfect boy” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms Harquin ran back to her room after meeting the new girl. She was flustered and emotional. It was her. The little girl with curly locks and giant eyes was Alice's daughter. They looked so much alike. After all, Alice had been this age when they first met. It was like looking a memory in the face. Why would she bring her here? Why now? It had been so long. She was just beginning to forget. Ms Harquin opened the old steamer trunk she kept In the corner. Her hands were shaking. Normally, she only looked once a year on the day they met -June 14.  
She opened the package of letters and photos early this year. Slowly, she untied the roll of photos and began the painful process of remembering. There were dozens of polaroids of two young girls parading around town together.   
Some pictures were funny, others dramatic. There was the photo of both of them on Halloween. Alice's costume had torn, so they both squeezed into one witches costume and told everyone they were "siamese twin witches".  
Another photo was on a bridge. Both the girls faces were covered with paint and their hair looked burned. But they were laughing. That night they had tried to make graffiti on the bridge. But the makeshift paint sprayer had erupted into flames when they got too close to some burning wood. Their faces were singed, and paint covered, but they laughed all night long.  
Ms Harquin was able to control her emotions until she reached the last photo. The image was hard to see because the photo had been scratched over the years. It was a photo of the back of a car. The car was driving away, and in the car's back window, a barely visible image of a little girl with her face pressed to the glass could be seen.   
You couldn't tell from the photo, but Ms Harquin new that the little girl in the photo was Alice, and that she sobbed as the sedan drove away. It was the last time they ever saw one another.   
Ms Harquin put the photos back in the box, closed the lid, and wept.


	3. Discovery

The next few weeks were surprisingly stable. Taylor had expected abuse and ridicule, but none came. She also feared that Larissa would make good on her promise of turning her into a boy. Taylor wasn't sure what that meant, but she understood it as a threat.

None of this actually happened. Taylor spent three happy weeks attending classes with the other girls and preparing her new room. She decorated the room in bright colors and put a photo of her parents near her bed. The other girls generally left her alone, though she occasionally caught glimpses of Larissa glaring at her with a combination of lust and hatred.  
The new environment had a very positive effect on her psyche. Taylor no longer touched herself, and after the third week, she began to realize that Dr Frobonius' treatments at the clinic had been successful. She realized that a normal life was possible for her. 

At the begining of the second month, Mrs Harquin announced a dance. The students from Thomas Tolbert's school for Wayward Boys would be attending . 

Mrs. Harquin arranged for dresses for all the girls. A local dress shop donated dresses and several shop assistants came, measured, and tailored the dresses for each girl.   
It was Taylor's first formal dress. The dress was pink and had frills on the sleeves. Several hours before the dance, she fixed her hair in an elaborate up do. Then she curled her long lashes, and put on a little of her mother's perfume.   
Finally she dared a glance in the mirror.   
For the first time in her life, she loved what she saw. One word described her look -feminine. Taylor looked and felt feminine for the first time in her life.   
She heard a knock on the door. .

"Its me, Mrs Harquin. Can I see you Taylor?"  
Taylor was excited and ran to the door. She opened the door and noticed that Mrs Harquin had been crying. Her face was puffy and red.   
"Hello Taylor. May I come in?"  
"Yes of course." 

Mrs Harquin came in and the two of them sat together on the bed.   
Mrs Harquin handed Taylor a ribbon tied box.   
"I wanted to give you this before the dance. It was your mother's. You see, we were..very close Taylor. Your mother, she was the love of my life. After we separated, I never recovered. She married, and I married myself to my work."  
Mrs Harquin's hands were trembling, but she opened the box for Taylor and removed a small pin. The pin was faux gold and spelled out the word "Love".   
"It was your mother'. And, it meant alot to me once. It still does, but I want you to have it for your first dance. You look so much like her." Her voice cracked on the final syllable. She leaned in closer to Taylor, and kissed her slowly on the cheek and then on the chin. It took her several moments to withdraw.  
"I have to go." Mrs Harquin turned away and hurriedly left the room. She left the door open behind her. 

Taylor stared at the open door with confusion. She adjusted her dress and after several minutes, got up to close the door. When she came to the door, she was met by Wendy, Larissa's chubby friend.   
"How long were you standing by the door? Were you listening?"  
"No, I was waiting for you. All the girls are downstairs preparing for the dance. Come with me your late."  
"But where are we going?"  
"I already told you, downstairs. Hurry up or you'll make us late."  
Taylor, looked back at her room. "Give me one second." She ran back in the room and picked up the box that Mrs. Harquin had given her. She picked up the pin and pinned it proudly to the front of her dress. She glanced in the mirror again and said "I'm ready."   
She ran out the room smiling.


End file.
